


Day 133 - Morning News

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [133]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Sherlock in pants, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock strode into the living room in nothing but his silken underwear</b>
</p><p> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 133 - Morning News

Sherlock strode into the living room in nothing but his silken underwear, a sight that guaranteed him John’s attention, even though he was busy reading the paper and drinking tea.

And a sight it was. He stretched his lean torso, flexing his muscles, and his erection was clearly visible through the thin material, hard against his stomach.

John swallowed, slowly lowered the newspaper and enjoyed the view.

Sherlock flopped into his chair, then grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at John. John rose to his feet immediately and shed his gown while he walked over to Sherlock.

He straddled his lover's lap and when their lips touched Sherlock’s strong hands closed around his hips and pulled him down until his cock was firmly pressed against John’s bum. They kissed for a few minutes but when Sherlock started to rock his hips, John tried to disengage, “Here... let me...”

He pressed his lips to Sherlock’s neck, nibbling and sucking, clearly indicating what he wanted to do to a lower part of his anatomy.

Sherlock pulled him back, “No, like this.”

After a few more minutes of frantic kissing and rubbing Sherlock groaned and pulsed against John’s rear.

He could taste John’s grin in the kiss.

“You got me all wet. Why don’t we go back to bed and you apologise to my bum?”

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'newspaper'. 
> 
> Have some monday porn to ease the pain of a whole week being between us and the weekend. :D


End file.
